Sourcefed Days
by Ikaroe
Summary: A dramatic story that follows Will, a host that becomes the ambivalent love-interest of several girls at his job and outside of work, and the repercussions this has on himself and his relationships with his friends and others.
1. Chapter 1

It was near closing time at Defranco Inc. only Phil and Will were present at the office as far as they knew.  
"Hey, lock up when you're done okay," said Phil as he left the office for the day.  
"Sure thing," yells Will not realizing that Phil already left the place.

The office was quiet and dark as Will uploaded his video for the day. He clicks away to finish up some other work he had. Two hands suddenly come from behind him, and grab at his chest. Will jolts in sudden displeasure, and even screams comedically as a joke after discovering that it was just Bree.  
"Bree? What are you still doing here?" says Will confused.

She looks over his shoulder at the computer screen still hugging him from behind, then whispers into his ear,

"Waiting for an opportunity."  
Thinking it's a joke. Will plays along.  
"The cameras will see us," he says sarcastically as he continues his work.  
"No they won't!" says Bree as she forcefully spins Will around from his desk; immediately going for his belt.  
"Hey! Whoa!? What the hell are you doing!?" says Will franticly; trying to stop Bree's advances.  
Bree says nothing as she manages to strip Will to his boxers.  
"Seriously! Stop!" screams Will.  
He tries to cover his stiffy with one of his hands, and tries to pick up his jeans with the other.  
She grabs both his hands, and looks deeply into his eyes and says  
"Everyday you're in pain. Mentally, not physically, and I know you try to hide it, but you're facades don't work on me Will. You're sad and I can't stand it. It isn't fair for you to be our punching bag, so let me make you happy... even if it's just this once."  
Will slowly stops resisting as he hears this.

In a monotone voice he says, "But I'm a comedian. I'm not allowed to be happy. No one has ever laughed at someone else's happiness. I guess you can say it's training, so people will laugh with me."  
Now on her knees, Bree slowly removes his hand from his now fully erected penis.  
She calmly says,"We both know that comedy is more about laugh "at" me rather than laugh "with" me Will, so let this moment of happiness be our little secret...and no one else's".

Will looks away both in embarrassment and depression, as he realizes that she is right.  
Bree gently grabs his penis and begins to suck it.  
"Ahh!" cries Will in unexpected pleasure.  
Bree still holding his other hand, places it on her breast. Will is unwilling to do anything. He simply has his eyes closed and has his other hand clutching the side of the desk.  
Bree stops and wipes her mouth. From her knees, she looks up at Will until he notices that she had stopped. They make eye contact again.  
Bree only says five words, "I'm sad too, you know."  
He understands what she is saying and begins to caress her breast. She moans in pleasure and ecstasy.  
"I'll be half empty when you're half full." says Will jokingly.  
Bree simply smiles as she strokes his shaft and says," That's a terrible joke."  
She goes in for another around this time even harder and faster.  
Will is caught off guard from such incredible pleasure. He keeps her hair from her eye as she continues to blow him.  
Will stops her and says," Now, let's see if I can make you happy."  
Without a word Bree gets up and bends over the desk; pushing aside any papers and nic-naks.  
Will says nothing and slowly begins to lift up her skirt. He stops unsure if to continue or not. Bree looks back at him, and before he says anything she answers "You may."

He nods and continue with his heart racing, and with his hands shaking he pulls down her panties. With that action, he regains some of his confidence, and now with steady hands, he places them on Bree's hips.  
He slowly starts to penetrate Bree and she moans in pure pleasure, as she experiences a type fullness that she has never experienced before. He thrusts his penis into her faster and harder at her command. The force that he creates with each impulsion is enough to topple both his computer and one next to his. They ignore the computers and both pulsate with pleasure, as they switch positions this time Will laying on the desk and Bree on top of him. She rides him with such force the desk legs begin to creak and move, and her moans and groans echo through the dark office.  
Will starts to whimper as he grabs Bree's tight legs, "I think! I think! I!"  
Bree gets off in time and quickly opens her mouth to receive Will's pent up load.  
He climaxes into her mouth, letting out one final groan of pleasure. Not one bit of cum escapes her mouth. She swishes it around in her mouth before finally swallowing it and exhaling deeply in satisfaction.  
Bree speaks with a confident tone,"And there goes the evidence."  
Will, unable to stop smiling out of both embarrassment and joy help her up and says  
"I guess so, but what-"  
He is interrupted by a door squeak and frantic footsteps fleeing the area.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"This... what's this?" questions Daren as he points at Will's uneasy expression.

A week has passed since Bree practically gave herself to Will in the office. Neither had a clue who was spying on them, yet no one has said anything to them. Until then, life continued normally or so Will thought.

"I don't like this face thing of yours." Daren continued.

"It makes me want to punch it, then maybe you'll be prettier."

Will tunes Daren out as he looks around the breakroom. He can see Steve talking to Bree, and he notice Bree sneaking a peek at him every now and then. He grins to acknowledge her; she winks back. Turning his head to face Daren, he catches a glimpse of Maude simply staring at him.

"That's not even subtle." Will thinks to himself.

Maude quickly walks away when she realizes that Will found her.

"What was that about?"

"Bitch! Are you even listening!?" demands Daren.

Will snaps back to Daren.

"Yes? What? Something about a pineapple and living under the sea." jokes Will.

Daren gives him a face of disappointment and nods side to side.

"Anyway..." exhales Daren

"Are you game for Saturday, lots of potential smashes."

He elbows Will as a hinted gesture for ulterior motives.

"Yeah, I guess." answers Will.

The thought of Maude being the spy comes to Will suddenly that he quickly agrees to the rest of what Daren proposed.

Will gets up and gives Daren a made up excuse about a video just to leave the conversation, and go talk to Bree about his thought.

He walks up behind Steve and hugs him.

"Steeeee!" screeches Will

"Phil told me he was looking for you. Something about tasting a Taco Bell product."

Steve turns around fake slaps Will.

"I am a strong independent 33 year old man, who ain't need no man. How dare you?" says Steve in a feminine persona.

"Um? Because?" says Will in response to the fake slap.

Bree and Will watch, as Steve walks away from the group like a model on the runway. Holding his cheek Will tries to make a joke.

"We could make a shitty TV show about this, and we should call it...The Slap!"

His eye sparkle with the punchline.

"Hardy fucking har!" response Bree.

"So, what do you want? Come back for seconds?" teases Bree.

Will shuffles her in an empty area of office, and tells her.

"Has Maude been acting weird around you, by any chance?"

Bree looked a little uneasy and a bit off balance.

"Hey are you okay?" questions Will.

"To answer your question..." Bree exhaled deeply.

Will gags at the strong smell of alcohol and tacos. Bree continued to speak, as Will covers his nose and mouth.

"Maude and I just took a bunch of shots for a video, like a couple of minutes ago, and...and... we finished the bottle off screen, so yeah."

Bree starts to get all child like and begins to play with the collar of Will's shirt.

"So, about that around two?" Bree whispers into Will's ear.

Will quickly pushes himself off Bree, repressing the sensation of being inside her again.

"Bree! You're drunk. It's not right." answers Will.

She looks at Will in an erotic way as if she was conjuring a scheme. She gets closer to Will again and taps his nose with her finger.

"Well, I didn't hear a no. All I heard was a maybe, and I like to be optimistic about my maybes."

She starts to walks away towards the writers room. Will is left leaning on the wall with his heart pacing faster and faster as each memory of the experiences comes back to him. Bree turns around and tells Will

"I'll go talk to Maude and see what's up, if it's really bothering you that much."

Will just nods his head without saying anything else.

The day continued as usual for Will, until Reina comes from the front entrance asking for help with some oversized weapons used for a skit. First, he just watched as she struggled with the them, and eventually she drops them.

"Ah! Help me women!" says Reina, out of breath and frustrated.

Will looking like a intellectual, takes a sip from his mug.

"Sssss, yeah I'm going to have to say no to that." jokes Will.

"Can you not be a little bitch right now and just help me." cracks Reina.

Will puts his mug down to continue the joke, but is thrown a fake weapons instead.

"Hey! Whoa!" says Will cut off guard.

Reina continues to throw oversized guns at him without consent.

"Just shoves these in the storage room, so I can call it a day, okay."

"Is it because I'm black? Do I even have rights?" protests Will in a comedic fashion.

"Yes and not really." says Reina before she leaves the office.

Guns in hand, Will walks over to the storage room. He is unable to get the door nob, and goes for a kick to open it, but faint noises can be heard from inside the room. Curious, he gets closer to the door and starts to listen in on the conversion. The noises didn't sound like a conversion, but more like moaning and heavy breathing. Not wanting to be a part of whatever was going on,

Will tries to pull himself from the door, but fails and instead trips over himself; falling face first into the storage room.

"Fuck!"

Will quickly tries to get up with his eyes closed, but this time trips over the oversized guns that he dropped.

"Okay, that was a thing and now I'll be going." says Will with his eyes closed again.

Before he is able to make a hasty retreat, he get blindfolded with a tie, and his arm gets tugged deeper into the room.

"Okay! Okay! I promise not to say anything just..."

Bree cuts him off.

"Calm down it's just me. Did I scare you?"

"Oh shit! Yeah... kind of, maybe, sort of!" jokes Will.

He goes to take off the blindfold, but is stopped by Bree.

"No no. I want to try something first."

Will's hands get tied behind his back before he is even able to resist, and at the same time the storage room door closes. Will's mind runs wild, and is unable to realize that both actions were made at the same time. Bree pushes him back against a table.

"Okay, damn! Come on jokes over. Bree?" says Will in confusion.

The room is silent for a second, but suddenly Bree whispers into Will's ear again.

"Just let me try something. Trust me. I think you'll like it."

Her breath reeked of alcohol.

"Dammit Bree! I told you, you're drunk. It just isn't right."

At this moment his feet get tied as well.

"I guess you can say I found a loophole." says Bree.

Will's pants get pulled down and two hands start play with his penis.

"Bree!" responses Will.

"Does that feel good?" she responses.

He tries not to show any signs of pleasure.

"Okay, lets try something else. How about a blowjob?"

Will says nothing, only trying to break free.

Bree begins to unbuttons his shirt, and when it's done, a pair of hands caress his chest slowly going down to his now fully erected penis.

"I really don't like this Bree." says Will.

"Your other head says otherwise." Bree response.

It's at this moment that Will suddenly starts to feel unbelievable pleasure down there. An incredible sensation of both warmth and wetness riddle his body.

"You like that don't you? How about a little faster." says Bree.

The sensation grows and grows faster the moment she commanded it. It finally hit Will that something was off. Will tries to speak.

"How are you tal..." He gets cut off by Bree again.

"Is she better than me?"

"What! Who?" asks Will.

"Maude."

Bree removes the blindfold.

Will looks down and sees Maude taking his cock out of her mouth to wipe off some saliva.

"I may be drunk, but Maude's Australian so yeah." says Bree as she plays with Will's abs.

Will finally musters up the strength to says a complete sentences.

"What's does that have to do with anything?"

Maude, practically offended, starts to stroke his penis.

"That means that... I know what I'm doing."

She starts to blow him even harder and looks up at him as she does.

Will evades his eyes and looks up at the ceiling, but he can't help the amazing sensation that Maude is providing him.

"Why?" murmurs Will.

He can only hear the slurping noises that Maude is making, until Bree speaks into his ear again.

"Earlier today, Maude wanted to know if I would has sex with her, and of course, I said yes but..."

She gets even closer to Will.

"There is only so much my fingers can do."

She wipes her fingers near Will's nose, and he tweaks away.

Bree giggles at his reaction, then give Maude a gesture to stop and get up. Will is still looking at the ceiling, when suddenly he is pushed down onto the table and sat on by Bree. She sit on his upper body restricting him of any movement.

"Hey!" says Will.

Bree, on top of him, starts to caress his chest again.

"Stop pretending that you don't like it." she snaps back.

As Bree continues to speak Maude slowly removes her pants and panties and throws them aside.

"Does this really bother you?" says Bree.

"What bothers me is you trying to justify making love to me... again." says Will.

He looks at Bree straight in the eyes, trying not to seem weak. Bree breaks the eye contact and quickly looks back. She turns back around with a grin on her face. Suddenly, an incredible warmth consumes his body and his mind starts to goes blank with each movement that Maude makes. She rides him relentlessly. Bree only watches his facial expressions and grabs at his chest leaving scratch marks on him. Maude stops, his cock still inside her. Breathing heavily she speaks. "I...want...to...see...his...face."

Bree moves off Will, but still keeps her hands on his chest. Will recovers himself and looks at Maude. She wearing a nerdy pink V-neck drenched in sweat and nothing else. Their eyes meet. "This isn't love Will. This is sex and only sex."

Will looks at Bree confused. Bree says nothing, only winks at him then looks at Maude.

"Love isn't a thing anymore!" yells Maude.

"I...learned that the hard way."

The room gets quiet, and Maude's expression sadness.

"Mau-"

Will gets cut off, by Maude. She play with his abs slowing getting more aggressive as she speaks.

"But you know what! If a guy can change his emotions like a fucking switch, why can't I!?"

"Maude, you don't want this." says Will still struggling to break free.

"You're right I don't want this. I...I need this, whatever this is."

"Sex?" says Will.

Maude doesn't hear Will starts to ride him again, this time harder, faster and more aggressively.

The same sensation engulfs Will again, but this time he can't help but to only love it.

Bree pulls Maude's head closer to Will chests. Without suggestion Maude starts licking the scratch marks Bree left behind. Bree starts playing with Will ear, but he is too distracted to notices until she speaks.

"Sadly, this won't change anything, but it feel good to forget sometimes."

She slowly unties Will's hands

"She's sad, so lets help her forget for a little while." whispers Bree.

He thinks for second, remembering what Bree did for him and for herself. He couldn't help but to feel selfish, but at the moment he saw it as a temporary answer for a temporary problem.

Will frees his hands, and grabs hold of Maude. He is able to lift himself up and turn around placing Maude on the table; lifting her legs up as well. Maude accepts all of this willing. She moans as he pulls his cock out of her preparing to go in again, but before he does he looks at Bree and both looks at Maude. Maude with her eyes closed only nods and smiles. Will penetrates her with such force the table moves knocking down some props in the back. Maude's moans and groans got louder with each thrust. Bree covers her mouth and starts playing with her breasts. This carried on until Will was unable to hold it in any longer.

"I...I going to cum!" yells Will.

He quickly opens Maude's legs and cums all over her belly.

Sweaty, Will tries to step back, but trips over himself because his legs more still tied together.

"God damn, that hurt!" jokes Will.

"You think that sucks. How am I going to get jizz off my shirt?" says Maude heavily breathing.

"You don't, but it's a good we're in the props room. I'll find you something." adds Bree.

Will unties himself and dresses himself as Bree stumbles about and Maude look for a spare shirt.

He stands next to the table looking at both of them. He couldn't help but to worry about Bree and now Maude.

"What can't possibly be the consequence or repercussions?" He thought to himself.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the room. Both Bree and Maude freeze. Will quickly re-establishes his facade and goes to the door.

"What's the password?" jokes Will.

"Will? Is that you?" is the response he gets back.

"Reina?"

He slightly opens the door; enough for him to squeeze out, and closes the door behind him.

"Reina? I thought you left already." asks Will.

"What are you doing in the storage room?" questions Reina.

Will quickly looks around for an answer to give her.

"I was looking for… that!" answers Will, pointing at the box next to Reina.

"Yeah, I forgot I had these in my car, so I came back half way home."

She slides of the box of medieval cloths and plastic swords.

"So yeah… there you go. I got ramen waiting for me at home. Bye."

She kicks the box to Will and walks away.

He stares at the box for a while until he suddenly questions himself.

"Why did she knock?"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will! What the actually fuck!? Who does that? Seriously!" demanded Phil.

Will sat quietly in his chair. Even with all the colors in the room, everything seemed bland and hostile.

"Please understand that I am a boss first and friend second, and what you did in my office… is undeniably wrong and unacceptable." continues Phil.

Will wants to defend himself, but came to the conclusion that he will only make things worse for himself. He only sat quietly looking at the ground, thinking.

"What am I going to do for money? Is this really all my fault? What happened to Bree, Maude and-"

"Bree and Maude were dealt with appropriately." said Phil not realizing that Will had tuned him out minutes ago.

"You on the other hand, put this company in a very difficult position."

Phil looks at Will in his half depressed state. He looks around his desk for legal paper. He speaks to him as he does this.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Will?"

Again, Will only sits there thinking, but this time Phil got more aggressive to get his attention.

"Will!" shouts Phil.

"I regret it!" blurts out Will. "I… regret everything."

"That's where you're wrong." says Phil in a defensive tone. "A regret is something you very clearly and coherently wanted, but it just didn't go how you wanted it to go."

He was right and Will sank deeper in his sit.

"I mean what if… didn't say anything to me? Would you still be in my office fucking anything with reproductive organs!?"

Will suddenly stood up tall in his chair. "What did you say?"

"Fucking anything with reproductive-" answers Phil before being cut off by Will.

"No! No, before that!" shouts Will.

"... telling me what you did with Bree and Maude?" answered Phil again.

Will jumped up from his chair and shoved aside anything on Phil's desk just to get closer to him.

"Why are you saying it like that!" demanded Will.

Every time Phil speak it's crystal clear, but when he mentions the name it's as if he's just moving his lips and nothing else.

"Saying what!?" says Phil in confusion.

Will is particle on top of the desk at this moment. Phil was slowly backing away from him, thinking that Will has clearly lost it.

"Name! That Name!" shouts Will.

"..." says Phil.

"What? None of this shit is making sense!" yells Will in frustration.

"Will!"

"What!?" answers Will in both a aggressive and very hostile tone.

Phil looks at him with a shocked and entertained face.

"What did my hand say to your mama's ass?"

"What?" answers Will but this time more confused and a lot less mad and hostile.

"What… did my hand… say… to your mama's ass?" asked Phil again.

"Wha-"

"Slap! Slap! Slap!" shouts Daren.

Will immediately wakes up in pain. He dreamed up this crazy scenario when Phil was about to fire him. His laid there, still in shock about the dream he just had, that he completely forgot that Daren was even in his room looking down at him. Muffled music could be heard from outside the room because the door was closed. Inside the room it was awkward. Daren just stood there next to Will waiting for a sarcastic comeback or any kind of reaction, but Will only laid there on his bed trying to remember bits and pieces of the dream before he forgot them. Daren started to get impatient.

"And another slap for shits and jiggles!" shouted Daren.

This slap finally snapped Will out of his trance. He groaned in pain, then tried to speak.

"Oh! So that's how you sound like. Pretty sexy if I may say so myself." laughed Daren before Will even spoke.

"Shits and jiggles? Really?"retorted Will as he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, they both has to do with booty. Get it?"

Will gets up and sits on his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Daren goes around to face him.

"But I only like to see one of those things happen, and neither with my mother." answers Will.

"Maybe you can use it in your set. You got my full promise to use it." Daren does a hand gesture as if to "Drop the Mic" in front of Will.

"Yeah no." jokes Will. "Stick to music." and he kicks the imaginary mic.

Looking disappointed, Daren looks around Will room. There is clothes scattered about, and a half finished sandwich was laying next to the bed on the ground.

"You ain't gonna get any ladies in here today with your room looking like shit." he says.

"What ladies?" shrugs off Will. But regardless of the answer, Daren was right his room did look like shit, he did completely forget about the sandwich from a couple days ago. As he thought about all of this, the house was abnormally noisy.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Daren.

"Dude seriously?" Daren looked at him, now with a very disappointed face.

Will tried his best to remember something before Daren could answer himself, but nothing.

"The party started like an hour ago!"

Now the music was more apparent to him. The noise became clearer, people were talking and some of the voice sounded familiar to him.

"Wait, where's Steve? I thought he didn't these kinds of things." he asks.

"He's somewhere with Bree." answered Daren.

"And Sam?" continued Will.

"He's… somewhere… I think." answered Daren again.

Will fell back on his bed whining in a comedic fashion.

"I don't wanna." cried Will.

This time Daren looked at him like a disappointed parent. He even crossed his arms like one.

"What was all this shit talk about being an introvert extrovert?" asks Daren in silly frustration.

Will doesn't speak for a moment. He listens to the music and finds the perfect segway out of the conversion.

"Are you playing your own music?" questions Will with a crooked smile.

Before Will as a able to insult him any farther, Daren walks out the room only telling Will to "Shut the hell up." and "Just to come down and chill for a bit."

With Daren gone, Will only changed his shirt with one he found on the ground. As his puts it on, he smells it. With a big whiff, the smell makes him gag.

"Good enough." Will tells himself.

Before he gets to the door, Will gets a good look at himself in the mirror next to the door. He couldn't help but to feel dirty, not just because he was wearing a dirty shirt but also because of what had happened the day before. He could vividly remember the blindfold and the crazy sensations that consumed his body all thanks to Maude… or Bree, depending on who's idea it was.

He pushes these feelings aside, as he drowns his body with cheap calon.

"Okay, let's do this. Remeber Will… normal," and he walks out the room leaving the door open.

The music gets louder as Will walks down the stairs. People are everywhere, in and outside the house. He looks around and recognize some of the people in the crowd. Eventually, he spots Daren near the muchie table and starts gravitating towards him. He shakes hands and high fives people as he walks around to get to Daren.

Will couldn't to help to feel like he was being watched. Even with all the people in the house, and others deliberately looking at him, he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Am I just paranoid now?" He thought to himself.

But before he was able to finish the thought, he catches a pair of eyes glimpsing at him with his peripheral vision The eyes belonged a beautiful young woman with light brown skin and dark hair. He turn his head to look, but when he does she escapes in the crowd of people. Will doesn't follow. He didn't want anymore excitement. He only wanted normal.

Finally getting to Daren, he looks around the munchie table for some small. Daren breaks the conversation he was having with a group of people to speak to him.

"Some turn out! Look at all these ladies and not ladies." yells Daren into Will's ear.

"I think they're called dudes." answers Will. "And don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah... but-"

Daren is cut off by Will doing a comedic 180 to face the majority of the party. With his hand to his mouth he yells to the party.

"Daren has a girlfriend ladies! His cock is on lock!"

Only a small portion of the party chuckles and Ooo's, but it was enough for Daren shoves a piece of cheesecake into Will's mouth to shut him up. As Will chokes on it and tries to chew and swallow, Daren makes an announcement of his own.

"Will is single ladies! He's also sad, lonely, and sexually confused!"

There were more chuckles and Ooo's with that announcement. Will was too busy choking and trying to swallow to notice what he had said. He is able to pop open a water and drink at the last minute. He looks at Daren's crooked smile as he recovers his breath.

"Besides the almost dying part, that cheesecake was actually pretty good." said Will still recovering.

"I know right. I'm guessing someone in the party brought it. It looks homemade."

"Well don't mine if I do then." says Will finally recover.

"I don't." retorts Daren with a smirk, as he walks to the group he was in. Will practically takes the whole cheesecake with him and follows behind Daren.

In the group, Daren remembers something he had to tell Will, but both him and Will started to feel funny.

"Hey, I almost forget. A girl was asking if you were here earlier."

"Really? Me? What did she look like?" questioned Will.

"Mexican, I think… and she had a nose ring and a lip one to."

"Oh," said Will, as he continued to eat the cheesecake.

The party continued and Will finished the rest of the cheesecake. Daren started to get a bit more crazier than usuals, and Will encourage it both laughing hysterically at each other when something funny happened. A thought came to Will's mind all of a sudden. Why was he acting like this? He could understand Daren's behavior because Daren was drinking, but he wasn't. He didn't have a single drop, and he felt drunker than Daren looked. He was sleepy, dizzy and his mouth was dry.

"I think… I think… I'm going to go lay down for a bit." said Will outloud.

He began to walk, but started to trip over himself. Everything he saw seemed to have a five second lag.

"Here, let me help." said what seemed to be a voice of a young woman.

"Ok." said Will tripping over himself again.

Before he realizes it, he has his arm around this young figure of a woman, and he is leading her up stair and into his room.

Will falls back onto his bed, and the young woman closes the door to his room and locks it. He lays there dazed and trying to think as he looking up at the ceiling because it was the only thing not moving.

"Quite the bachelor pad you got here," said the young woman as she got on the bed with him.

She caresses his hair and begins to unbutton his shirt. Will is still unable to think properly. He tries to respond, but the only thing he as able to say is "Sorry for the mess."

She answers him as if they were newlyweds.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I can clean it up if you'll like. I'll do anything for you Will. I can cook, clean and keep this body fresh for you Will."

There was a brief moment of silence as Will started to regain some of his senses. He looked at her in suspicion, as if it wasn't clear already. She was already unbuckling his pants as she continued to speak.

"All I ask is that you marry me."

"What!?" answered Will in confusion.

He started to push himself to the front of the bed, his pants already half off. The only thing stopping him from going any further was the back of his head hitting the wall. The young woman got on her hands and knees and crawled towards him in a seductive way. Will's mind was still a little foggy, but his vision was starting to improves and when it finally did, he saw her. It was the same girl Daren had described.

His penis started to get erected with her beautiful features and the cat like stance she was in. She took off her shirt with a rhythm, and unbuckled her pants to expose the pink panties she was wearing.

"This can be all be yours, with you want it Will." she said in a sexy voice.

"Just say that you'll marry me."

"You're crazy!" said Will. "Were you the one who-"

The young woman cut him off by crawling closer to him. There faces meet.

"Did you like my cheesecake? It's your favorite isn't?"

She looked down and noticed Will's now fully erected penis. She moves the boxers aside and starts to play with the tip.

"I ran away for you, you know. I quit my stupid job just so I can be with you, and with some help… I found you."

"With some help?" Will thought to himself.

Will was too deep in thought to resist her at the moment. Who would help a stranger find him? The young woman started to stroke his cock to get his attention. It worked. When he looked back at her, she wasn't wear a bra anymore.

"I want you to look at me and only me."

He twitched at the site of her, but regardless of that; he knew what he wanted to say.

"Why did you drug me!?"

She didn't answer the question; she only changed the subject.

"I guess you wanna test drive, before you buy it."

And before Will is even able to react, she put one hand on Will's chest and the other still on his cock and begins to blow him. He was instantly paralyzed, as she relentlessly sucked his cock. It was nothing like Maude or Bree who were both experienced. She was reckless. He could feel teeth, and she choked and gagged as she forced the his dick down her throat.

"Stop!" cried Will. "You drugged me just for this?"

Will took her hand off his chest but was interrupted before doing anything else, by the young woman suddenly licking his ball sack and stroking his cock again. This was a sensation that Will has never felt before. His drugged body stopped where it was. He was enjoying this incredible new feeling. Will didn't know if it was really him that was liking it, or if it was the drugs making him like it.

"You like that?" she muttered, as she continued to lick them.

"Yeah," answers Will. "Wait! No! I don't."

He pulls back again, but hits the wall again. The young woman giggled as he did this and only took off her jeans to reveal the pink panties she had on.

"I don't think you realize how hard I worked to get here. My body is trembling. My heart is about to explode out of my chest. Someone told me that falling in love is all fun and game, but I think it's all fun and game until someone falls in love."

She aggressively got on top of Will. Will was so deep in thought about what she said that he didn't even realize it until she hoped on, regardless of that it was as if he had heard a part of what she said before.

She grabs hold of Will's arms to regain his attention.

"So no more fun, and no more games because I want to be yours. I love you!" she yelled.

Will could help but to feel sorry for this young beautiful woman. She was blinded with her own ambitions. She wanted a future now. Run before she could crawl.

"Is there anything I can do to change her mind?" he thought to himself.

Will chose his words carefully, but with the help of the drugs still in his system, the words came out in the wrong order.

"I… didn't know that love was still a thing."

Realizing that he already messed up what he was going to say, he winged the rest.

"But you're insane, you're sad, you're lonely, you're selfish and you're stupid like really stupid for falling for a guy like me."

The young woman only smiles and giggles.

"You can't just run before you can crawl. Life doesn't work that way. That goes for me to. I mean just got a car for fuck sake! I want to be someone before I find someone." finishes Will.

The young woman smile doesn't break. Still hold on to his arms, she wiggles closer to him. Will does move nor resist; he made himself depressed.

"Or be found by someone?" she responds to Will. "That was I love about you Will. You're sad, lonely, selfish, and maybe a little crazy yourself., or so I've heard. So let me be your happiness. I want you to be mine."

Something clicked in Will, maybe it won't be a bad idea to have her around. He formulated what to say and again fails.

"I guess we'll see after my test drive."

The young woman blushes red. Moves the bottom part of her parties aside, and move back to have Will's surprisingly still erected penis slowly penetrates her.

"I saved this just for you Will." she cries out.

"Wait what!" answers Will, but with his sudden movement, She falls back onto his cock. The young woman cries out in pain with a hint of pleasure. Will feels an incredible tight pleasure. To scared to continue he simply looks at the woman paralyzed in pain and then at his penis. Blood was slipping out of her virgina.

"You're a virgin!?" yelled Will, in confusion.

He looked back at her and was shocked to see that her facial expression showing so much determination and willingness. Slowly she began to ride him.

"Are you-"

The young woman cuts him off.

"I'm fine. I'm okay now. I'm not that weak!"

She placed Will hands on her perky breasts and began to pick up speed.

She was incredibly tight, nothing like Bree or Maude. Every movement inside her, he could feel. Her hands go down as if to hold down the pain. Will hands go down as well to slow her down.

Exhausting herself she falls over on Will. He catches her by the arms. Chest to chest, she whispers into his ear out of breath. "Your turn."

Without thinking, he flips her over. Her on her elbows and knees and him on his knees behind her, he looks at her. Will saw her hands covering the back of her head and she also face first into a pillow as if embracing for an impact. Everything about her of so innocent, even the way her back leaned downwards in this position. He felt selfish for deflowering such a beautiful looking woman, but even so, he continued.

He bore into her again and there was a short cry of pain, but then relaxing moans. The bed shook as her hands covering her head became fists as Will thrusted him into her harder and deeper. Will couldn't help it, but with every different position they changed into, he felt increasing pleasure and happier. Will released all of his emotions and frustrations inside of her then fell next to her laughing and the last thing he saw were the tears and smile the young woman had on her face before passing out.

Will awoke to the sounds of his phone alarm going off on the ground.

"What the fuck?" saids Will as he lean over to turn it off.

"Wait? What?"

The pants that were on the ground were the ones he was wearing at the party. He checked himself and to his own surprise he was completely naked. From his bed, he looked around. He was alone, but a note, on his bed, that clearly wasn't there before, caught his eye. The front said "To Will." curious, he opened it and began to read.

" _Will, you probably won't remember me or anything that happened last night. I thought to myself as I laid next to you. I thought about what you said to me. "You want to be someone before you find someone." You're really smart. You're right Will. There's a lot of stuff I want to do, or probably have to do before I settle down and with you I hope. And let's not forget the fact that I drugged you. Sorry. I guess I have to work on my maturity too, so I'm going back home. And if you were wondering I'm on the pill, so there's nothing to worry about._ "

 _Love Lauren_

Will laid on his bed motionless trying to remember something anything from the previous night. The only things he could remember were talking to Daren and eating practically an entire cheesecake that he now assumed was the culprit for his blackout. He looked at the note one more time. He turned it to see the back, and there was a P.S.

" _P.S. I shouldn't be telling you this, but if I want to regain your trust, I should probably start here. The person that gave my everything I needed to drug you and to get to you was Reina._ "

Will's heart stopped.

To Be Continued.


End file.
